


kiss me now that i'm older

by ruiningmyself



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, possibly triggering (see end notes), underage (he's barely eighteen so i understand if that squicks anyone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiningmyself/pseuds/ruiningmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>captain man is throwing  a party to celebrate kid danger's entry into adulthood - both generally and super-hero-ly.</p><p>or, <em>the one where henry is eighteen and he and captain man know just how to celebrate.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me now that i'm older

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me like that - you clicked on this story. leave a review if ya want. please donate a quarter to send my ass to hell.
> 
> no beta. title from 12:51 by the strokes.
> 
> (explanation of why it's possibly triggering in the end notes!)

“You’ve been my sidekick for several years now, Kid Danger,” Captain Man began importantly when he entered the room, both of them head-to-toe in their super hero get-up. “You’ve come of age under my tutelage; I’ve seen you grow from Kid to Man.”

Kid Danger - Henry - nodded. “Is this about a possible change to my super hero name, Ray?” he asked eagerly. He was eighteen and eager to kick the name that tied him to his youth.

“Henry,” Ray whined, pouting. “When we’re talking about official business -”

“- we address each other with our super hero names, I know, I know.” Henry rolled his eyes. 

It’s been more than three years, and Ray - _Captain Man_ \- still insisted on these arbitrary rules. Henry didn't mind so much, actually looked at Ray fondly when he got bent out of shape about those old rules.

“About your super hero name,” Captain Man said, voice growing serious again, “‘Man Danger’ is _not_ a very cool name.”

“Agreed,” Henry said. Captain Man looked at him appraisingly.

“I was thinking maybe just… ‘Danger',” Captain Man said dramatically. “Whaddaya think?”

“Creative,” Henry said wryly. Captain Man didn't notice, instead puffing up his chest proudly.

“I thought so,” he bragged. Henry snorted, and Ray either didn't hear or was ignoring it. “Anyway, _Danger_ ,” Ray stressed unsubtly, “that's not what this is about.”

“Oh,” Henry interrupted, “but then what's with all the ceremony?”

“Noticed, did ya?” Ray asked proudly. 

Henry stifled another snort, covering it with a cough. “Kinda hard to miss, don't you think?” Henry choked out when Ray looked at him in concern.

The room was obnoxiously decorated, which was the only setting Ray had when it came to - well, _anything_. Red and blue streamers hung from the walls and were wrapped around the tubes. Complementing balloons covered the floors and floated in the air, and there was a cake on top of the table that had “Hooray!” scrawled across it in chicken scratch - Ray must have written it himself.

Actually, now that Henry really looked, everything was a little crooked; the streamers pretty and curling but tangled, the balloons large and small and some even popped, like the person who filled them was unused to doing so and couldn't manage to get them all to the same size. The cake itself, though large and decadent looking, was misshapen. Henry doesn't know how he hadn't noticed it before.

Ray must have decorated himself. 

Henry looked at the balloons everywhere, popped and unpopped. They covered every flat surface in sight and must have taken a long time to do, he observed. Then he looked back at Captain Man curiously.

“Yeah, well,” Ray muttered, looking embarassed, cheeks pinking, “I did it myself.” And he looked pleased.

“It looks good,” Henry complimented sincerely, because, yeah, it was all a little crooked but it was still a nice effort. A _personal one_ , and Henry appreciated it. Wondered at it.

“So, what's all the ceremony for if not for my new name?” Henry prompted.

Captain Man cleared his throat, then announced, “It's for your coming-of-age party, of course!” And then confetti fell from the roof while trumpet sounds played from the speakers. Henry looked sadly at the confetti covered cake.

“Coming-of-age party?” he asked. “Like a Sweet 16? Isn't that for girls?” Henry shook out his hair to get rid of the confetti - and glitter?

“Sweet 18, technically,” Ray corrected, “and not necessarily. Jewish families have coming-of-age parties for their sons and daughters.”

“But I’m not Jewish,” Henry pointed out.

“And this is not a bar mitzfah,” Ray countered easily. “You're a super hero, and these things are celebrated. Now obviously, your family isn't here because they are unaware of your super hero identity and we’d like to keep it that way. Charlotte and Jasper aren't here because this a party just for you. A super hero coming-of-age party would be beyond them.

You’ve taken on responsibilities these past three years as my sidekick that have shown your incredible maturity. At least,” Ray amended, probably remembering Henry’s penchant for silliness when he was younger and even now, “when you know it's important. And today I’m honoring that by inducting you as an _adult_ super hero.”

“Cool,” Henry enthused. “But if my friends aren't here and my parents aren't here, then who’s going to party?”

“We are, Henry,” Ray said, and he was Ray now, not Captain Man. He reached out and put a hand on Henry’s shoulder, looking proud and happy. Henry grinned.

And then, true to his flare for the dramatic - and Henry really should have know the confetti wasn't the only thing up Ray’s sleeve - Ray pressed a button and a disco ball fell from the ceiling and the room’s mood changed as the lights dimmed and “You Should Be Dancing” played on the speakers.

Ray began wiggling his hips and dancing to the music, and Henry had to clasp his hand over his mouth to stop the giggles that threatened to burst out. His felt his blush inflame his face. Ray was now twerking. _Twerking_ , which went out of style almost two years ago now. Henry averted his eyes.

“Dance, Henry! This is your party!” Ray yelled. He was now doing a chest-and-pelvis shimmy that had Henry feeling light-headed.

“I’m good,” Henry said, high-pitched, as Ray’s shimmying invaded his personal space. He was so close now that he blurred a little, and Henry was so warm.

“I know you can dance,” Ray said, breathless from dancing. “You’ve danced with girls at your school dances before.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Shimmy,” Ray said, and a sweat was breaking out on his forehead. Probably from the twerking, Henry thought absently. Twerking was an honest-to-god _workout_.

“No thanks,” Henry said again, voice strained. Ray’s shimmy became a slow grinding, not on Henry but so close. Ray’s face was still a picture of good humor and playfulness, but deep in his shadows of his eyes Henry could see the offer. An offer to leave this light-headed and innocent as it had been this entire time, or to change their relationship now that the option was there.

Ray would leave it be, Henry could feel it, if he said no. If he shook his head even a miniscule amount to say “I’m uncomfortable with this, let's forget it happened”, Ray _would_. They could stuff their faces with cake and pop all the balloons and go to bed and wake up the next day as Captain Man and Danger still.

But Henry didn't want to.

He wanted to explore the sixteen year old thought he had about Ray’s body being fit and later realizing _attractive_ , the realization of his bisexuality hitting when he was seventeen and a confession of it to his family and, hesitantly, to Ray who imparted that he was bisexual himself and many people were and not to worry about it, to celebrate it.

Henry had dated a few other boys once or twice in the past year but his mind kept returning to his sixteen-year-old self’s thought about Ray’s body. _Fit. Attractive._

Ray was shimmying again and Henry reached out and grabbed Ray’s hips, shimmying seamlessly with him and upping his body temperature through the roof. He turned the shimmy back into a slow grind, though it quickly descended into quick, hard rutting against Ray’s thigh and hot breathing on his neck. Henry could feel himself getting close, and he dropped his forehead against Ray’s collarbone, the rubbery material of his suit against his skin as he thrusted, once, twice, and then came abruptly in his pants. He groaned and shivered in post-orgasm sensitivity as Ray held him, his legs practically giving out underneath him.

When he recovered enough, sticky in his uniform but hazy and satisfied, he moved a hand from Ray’s hip to the bulge in his suit, rubbing firmly in a swift, sure movements that had Ray pushing his erection urgently into his palm instinctively. When he came, he moaned quietly and pressed a sloppy kiss to Henry’s neck, then lips.

“Hooray!” Ray said lazily, blissful, “you passed either way, but now you pass with _fireworks_.” Pushing away from Henry and adjusting himself uncomfortably in his suit, he said, “Let’s change into our civvies and eat that cake, yeah? You can make a wish when you blow out your candles, and I’ll make it come true.” His voice was deep and slightly rough, suggestive. 

Henry shivered again and followed Captain Man into the bathroom, unzipping his uniform and not even stopping when he realized that there was no clothes for them to change into in there.

Somehow, he didn't think it’d be an issue.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so it's just the language: there's emphasis on henry's "maturity" now that he's eighteen. it's not intended to be manipulative, but as it is a manipulation tactic some predators use w minors to convince them it's ok to have sex w them, i'm giving a warning for it!
> 
> remember that i did tag for underage, too - henry is eighteen but only recently and of course, that can be worrisome. 
> 
> (read only if you're comfortable, thanks, click out of you're not!)


End file.
